


At the Mercy of the Vampires

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Touch Trio, Best Friends, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Chains, Control, Dark Spain (Hetalia), England is pissed off, England x everyone, Fanservice, First Victim, FrUK, France is being France, Funny, Host England, Immobility, Loss of Control, Magic, Magic England (Hetalia), Mind Control, Minor Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Mostly Spuk, Multi, Mysticism, Pain, Pheromones, PrUK, Prussia is just there, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Restraints, Rituals, Sex Jokes, Sexy BTT, Sexy Spain, Sharing, SpUk, Spain VS England, Spain is powerful, Subtext, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, Vampire BTT, Vampire Bites, Vampire France, Vampire Prussia, Vampire Spain, Vampire Turning, Vampire bad touch trio, Vampires, Vampiretalia, Yaoi, based on a doujinshi, btt, fangs, magical powers, omg i love this so much, unexpected ending, vampire powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Arthur wakes up chained to a cross table in a church. He quickly finds out his annoying classmates in the Bad Touch Trio are less 'human' than they seem, and plan to use him for a ritual.He needs to escape, however, the trio have more powers than he thought, and he might end up being Antonio's blood servant if he stays!(Funny and kind of shippy!)





	At the Mercy of the Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> This doujinshi was heavily inspired by an unnamed doujinshi found on youtube! Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAwzy8NwwIE
> 
> This story has a lot of Spuk elements, with some Fruk and a tiny bit of Pruk, so be aware ;)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, I hope you enjoy! <3

Arthur felt a dull throb in his head. He was lying on something hard, probably rock or marble. He tried moving his hands to stroke his head before he realized…

...he couldn’t raise his arms or move his feet.

Arthur slowly opened his eyes and felt around for his range of motion. He first saw as he looked up was a muraled ceiling, appearing to have religious imagery, immediately signalling to him that this was a church of sorts. He tried moving his limbs again to get a position of his body. His arms were perfectly flat and spread, his legs were together and straightened.

A cross-shape? Why on Earth would he be stuck in a form of a cross?

Looking slowly on both his sides, he could see that his arms were chained onto a white rock table of sorts, in a cross shape, like he was pinned in. There were candles and more religious imagery all around him. What kind of joke was this? Stuck on a cross table in a church.

Arthur heard murmuring coming towards him, and instinctively feigned sleep.

“Kesese~ today’s the day you become like us. Are you excited with the catch?”  
“Si~ I’m so excited, where is he?”  
“Just around the corner, here.” The doors to the cathedral opened. Antonio and Gilbert walked inside, and Arthur tried to hold his breath so they wouldn’t notice he was awake.  
Antonio almost bounced as he ran towards Arthur, “Heh, I’m glad you got him, he’s the only one I’d want for my turning. I want my blood to be bitter with hate~”  
Arthur had a million thoughts running in his head. What the hell were the two talking about? And why have him here for whatever they were doing?

Antonio gleefully climbed the table and sat himself on Arthur’s chest. He asked Gilbert, “I just need a few drops? Will a scratch work?”  
Gilbert laughed, “Yep, just a little will work for the first time.” Arthur’s heart raced in his chest as he tried to remain looking asleep. Antonio smiled and his face became cynical before he leaned down and tried biting at Arthur’s neck.

Arthur’s eyes flew open, he arched up and tried to make sense of what was going on. Seeing Antonio on his chest trying to cut his neck with his teeth, Arthur quickly backed his head up and headbutted Antonio.  
Antonio yelled, “Ow! What the hell, you didn’t tell me you were awake?!”  
Arthur struggled in his restraints, saying, “What the hell are you doing!? Let me...out…” He dropped his head back down as Gilbert pressed his finger to his forehead.  
Gilbert smiled at Arthur with very long fangs, his eyes glowing an unnatural fiery crimson, “None of that, kesese. They don’t call me the master of touch for no reason!”  
Antonio hissed a little, “That hurt. I didn’t even get any blood to activate my powers.”  
Gilbert pointed at Antonio’s lip as he took a seat near Arthur’s chained arm, “There’s a little blood on your lip right there. In the corner. That should be enough.” Antonio licked the corner of his lip and quickly hugged his chest, smiling happily. “How is it, Toni? How’s it feel to be active?”  
Antonio spoke with his eyes closed, “Oh my goodness. It’s warm, it’s bitter like dark chocolate, and it feels so good. I feel it running through my body...muy bueno...I feel so alive!” Gilbert laughed happily and Antonio’s smile, and Arthur was looking at them to try to figure what the hell was going on…

...and that’s when Antonio opened his eyes and looked down at Arthur. His eyes were the same fiery red as Gilbert’s instead of his normal green, and he took has fangs growing in his mouth. 

A shiver ran down Arthur’s spine, wondering what dark ritual they had to have done to become bloodsuckers. Vampires were rare enough, but vampire countries was unheard of.

Antonio smiled and put his hands on the side of Arthur’s head, saying, “Thanks...I almost don’t hate you. You taste too good to hate. How does it feel to be controlled for once, Mister English Armada~?” Arthur grit his teeth in defiance, still feeling the aftereffect of Gilbert’s touches in his skin...he wasn’t a normal vampire, him touching Arthur’s skin, even briefly, had left him weak. Maybe that’s how he ended up here in the first place!  
Arthur looked to his hands for a moment, thinking, ‘If I can focus, I can blow off the restraints...ow...but my head hurts so much.”

Antonio rolled his hips on Arthur’s stomach, saying, “Ah...my body feels so good…”  
Gilbert teased, “Maybe I should have a taste of this blood you like so much.” Antonio glared at him, and Gilbert sighed, “I won’t bite him, just give me a taste.” Antonio ran his finger along the small bite mark, pulling a single drop of Arthur’s blood, offering Gilbert a taste. Gilbert complied, sucking Antonio’s finger slowly to savor the taste of Arthur’s blood.  
Antonio shivered, saying, “Damn...your powers are so strong, even I can feel them.”  
Gilbert chuckled and moved his tongue away, “You will still react like a human for a while, your genes have to kick in first. After all, the awesome me has super strong- oh fuck...this is so bitter...I like mine sour, Roderich is sour…only you would like such a bitter bastard, you’re such a masochist.” Antonio shot him an unamused look.

Arthur tried to focus while they were distracted, but grunted under them, drawing the two vampire’s eyes back to him.  
Gilbert laughed, and suggested, “While you have him here, why not take some more, you must be hungry after all.” There was a moment of silence before Antonio’s stomach growled.  
Antonio gleefully turned back to Arthur, who was now resisting again, “Nononono! Don’t you dare! Let me out, I’m not a snack for you to feast your fucking fangs in, tomato bastard!”  
Antonio leaned into him, saying, “I love it when you deny you felt good too. I’m going to eat you up~!” He was grinning wildly at Arthur’s deep blush and protests.  
Gilbert stood and moved to above Arthur’s head, saying, “Hurry~ when HE comes, he’s going to want a taste too. After all, he’d been eyeing Arthur for a while, and unlike me you HAVE to let him take some, he’s the leader and our maker.” Antonio’s grin only widened and he got comfortable on Arthur’s stomach as he prepped to bite Arthur again, this time with his fangs.

Arthur readied himself to headbutt Antonio again, but Gilbert tilted Arthur’s head upwards to look at him, “Don’t think about it~” Antonio glared at Gilbert for a moment, who said, “Hurry, drink.” Antonio leaned down and licked Arthur’s neck all before pressing his fangs against Arthur’s skin and breaking into it.  
Arthur hissed out in pain, “Bastard…” He squirmed under Antonio, who had moved one hand to Arthur’s hair to steady him, and the other by Arthur’s face to steady himself. Gilbert grinned and tilted Arthur’s head further up to give Antonio more ease of access, and allowed his fangs to sink further into Arthur. Antonio was cuddling him, protecting him almost, but also devouring him. 

At first it was uncomfortable for Arthur, having fangs burrowing into him like two bullets…  
...until Antonio took his first big gulp of his blood. The room instantly began to shake and spin violently in Arthur’s eyes. He felt like someone was pulling his entire soul out of him, shaking it, and putting it and something else back into him as well.

Arthur screamed and moaned out while Antonio feasted on him, and Gilbert watched with a smile, Gilbert teased Arthur, “That’s it, keep going, it’s music to my ears.” Antonio personally wasn’t trying to be too rough, he didn’t sink his fangs in all the way on purpose. He was also new to bloodsucking. However, he was enjoying the deep, bitter taste that was running from Arthur’s body. It was so rich, so fulfilling; he could feel his body getting stronger, and that something in him...something new...was growing inside him.  
A monster...a monster that he was proud to be. He drank and drank, listening to Arthur’s screams and his heartbeat and breathing, all which sounded much louder to him than they ever had before. Everything in him was dancing, his veins, his chest, his entire being was happily on fire.  
Gilbert chuckled and commented, “Oh~ look at him! His face is turning pink, he’s looking more submissive~” Arthur was breathing heavily, turning his head to the side as Gilbert pulled his hand away, resting it on the cold stone.  
Antonio moved back, cleaning the wound and gasping, “Dios mio…”  
Gilbert asked, “So how does it feel to be full, heh?”  
Antonio sat back on Arthur’s lap, saying, “Amazing!! Dios, I feel so good!!”

Arthur was very dizzy at this point, he’d lost quite a bit of blood. His head was spinning, also like something new was inside his mind. He tried again to focus on the spell, to no avail, almost like something was pushing him out  
.  
There was a rush of footsteps from the hall, and Gilbert commented, “Here he comes...he better have the spellcasting stuff.” Arthur turned his head to the side, just as the church doors opened.

“Quoi sur terre is going on?!” The doors burst open to reveal a sweaty Francis, who looked like he’d ran quite a way to get there. He put his hands on his knees to catch his breath, “Don’t tell me you’re doing the rituel d’alimentation without moi.”  
Gilbert yawned, “Well, you were late, we couldn’t let the hostage stay here forever.”  
Antonio laughed, “Besides, it’s fun to test our waters.”  
Francis stood, “I was going to be here, I told you, pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas tenir vos chevaux pour an hour!” Arthur sighed and listened to them bicker back and forth for a moment before he started to connect the pieces.  
Arthur asked in slight panic, “Oh hell no...you’re one of them frog? You have to be fucking kidding me...”  
Francis chuckled, “It is no lie, mon ami.” He opened his eyes after a moment to reveal the same fiery red eyes as Gilbert and Antonio, only his was deeper, and the same set of fangs. “In fact, I made them both what they are today.” He turned to Gilbert, handing him a bag that he’d been carrying, “The spellcasting supplies.”  
Gilbert ran and took the basket with a grin, “Awesomeness, spell books, vials, potions, you rock~!”  
Francis then turned to Antonio with a childish smile, “Alright~ off of mon amor, Tonio, je veux aussi du sang~” The room fell silent for a second, and Arthur noticed that Francis and Antonio were glaring intensely at one another.

“Come on amor, you know I did this with Gilbert’s host.”  
“No, chuparlo, I don’t want to share.”  
“Just a mouthful won’t change anything.”  
“It will! Arthur es mia para beber sangre, I don’t want to share!”  
“Will you two stop moving back and forth to your home tongues!? Just sort it out!”  
Arthur sighed and tried once again to use magic, and the strange foreign feeling was still preventing him from escaping. However, it was weaker this time. Arthur knew he had to have a full focus to use a blast beam on them.  
“Multa, make it quick. No fangs.” Antonio rolled himself off Arthur, breaking Arthur’s focus once again. He cursed slightly to himself before he noticed Francis get onto his lap.

Arthur tried to stay defiant while he focused his powers, “Don’t you dare you frog! Get the fuck off of me!” He squirmed in his restraints as Francis made himself comfortable on Arthur before he smiled and leaned down. He kissed the wound and began to suck blood out of the punctures that Antonio had made. He took hard, big gulps of blood, making Arthur wince out. Francis also had some type of different power to him that Gilbert did.  
Arthur moaned and grunted, “Damn frog...what’re you doing...to me?!”  
Gilbert chuckled, “He isn’t the country of love for nothing, kesese~!”  
Antonio leaned on the stone table and commented, “He has pheromones, si...in no time you will feel amor rushing through tu cuerpo…”  
Gilbert sorted through the vials as he chuckled, “No wonder he has so many lovers. Once they go in, your body will crave him. I’ll admit, even our awesome bodies still do after the first time we shared blood.”  
Antonio rolled his eyes, “You more than me, I am not un ser sexual, you are.”  
Gilbert teased, “You were rolling those lovely hips all over Arthur, don’t lie, kesese~!”

Arthur grunted and moaned out. The longer Francis stayed attached to him, the more his body reacted. He could feel something else rushing in his bloodstream...similar to lust. “Fucking...frog-ah…” Francis sucked for a moment longer and pulled away, leaving England feeling like he just had sex or something similar. His entire body as warm and fuzzy, like he was on some sort of high.  
Antonio teased, “Looks like you overdosed him with your love, don’t obtener sexo with him. That’s my job.”  
Francis sat up on Arthur’s lap and wiped his bloody lips, saying while he crinkled his nose, “Merde...so bitter...how do you enjoy him when he stings your mouth, Tonio?”  
Gilbert called from the floor, where he had set up items for the ritual they were about to perform, “Because he’s a masochist~ kesese~”  
Antonio rolled his eyes, “I have my tastes. Is the ritual ready? You have all the ingredients.”  
Gilbert grinned, “We’re ready. Now that we’re a trio in blood, zhis will be very easy~”

Arthur lay very still while the vampire trio slit their fingers one by one. Francis opened Arthur’s shirt collar, exposing his collarbone. That’s where the three of them worked together with their bloody fingers to draw a pentagram. 

Arthur started speaking aloud to get his spells to work, quickly cracking the restraints on his arms.  
Francis noticed, “Merde! Back away!”  
Antonio noticed then as well, “Dios mio...what’s he doing?” There was a huge crashing sound and the smell of smoke in the church. All the vampires backed away to the wall to get away from the smoke.  
Gilbert asked, “What the hell was that?!”  
Arthur emerged from the smoke, saying, “Wankers really thought I would let you succeed quietly? I am the greatest English Wizard there is!” He raised his hand to charge up for another energy blast.  
Francis groaned, “We are so screwed, and not in le sexy way!!” Arthur focused harder and was just about to fire at them…

...when he felt his body move against him. He deactivated the spell and stood still instead of firing.

Antonio suddenly had a grin grow across his cheeks, creating confused looks from everyone as to what he had done.  
Antonio stood up straight with a smug look across his face, asking Arthur, “How does it feel, Arthur? To not have control? To have someone else governing your body?”Arthur’s body trembled against his will as he tried to move backwards, and was unable to move a single step.  
Antonio maintained eye contact with the non-vampire, sending chills running down Arthur’s spine.

Antonio was inside of him. Inside his skin and in his blood. And the Spaniard knew it. Arthur felt his body move against his will to force him to kneel in front of the trio.  
Francis squealed, “You got eyebrows to obey! Your powers are amazing, Tonio!”  
Gilbert laughed, “I never thought I’d see the day Arthur Kirkland would be under our control.  
Arthur hissed, “Bastards!”  
Antonio approached him, tilting Arthur’s chin upwards to face him in the red eyes, “Oh mi pobre, viejo enemigo...welcome to the world of blood. I’m afraid you can never leave, welcome to the rest of your life by my side~” Arthur grunted but Antonio’s eyes drew him in, like a moth to a flame.

Arthur then realized that he’d finally fallen.  
Fallen to the trio that he’d once hurt…  
...now it was their turn to get back at him.


End file.
